


Ponder something terrifying

by ladder_vs_stepladder



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladder_vs_stepladder/pseuds/ladder_vs_stepladder
Summary: You are in love with Kirigiri Kyōko.





	

Kirigiri Kyōko is like a dream. You’d never met someone so perfect before her. She is cold like winter, but when she smiles, every single snowflake melts.

You loved her before you knew her well, and you love her all the more now that you are so close.

She is gentle with you. She doesn’t touch your chest, or anywhere that makes you panic. Her hands are confined to your face and stomach, and you like it there. The soft velvet of her gloves make you shudder with pleasure.

Her kisses are soft and effortless. So delicate, so precious. She worships you, in a way. You are the same, you are careful with her, so as not to leave a blemish on her soft skin. She is your queen.

Kirigiri is quite the opposite of you in other ways. She lets you touch every inch of her body, feel every crevice and muscle. Stroke her flat chest and firm stomach, she even lets you suck her off.

Kirigiri Kyōko tastes like ecstasy, and you are the world’s luckiest boy.

  
  


Sometimes you wonder if you are enough. If you deserve Kirigiri. She is an angel, she is  _ your  _ angel. But do you deserve her or her kindness? Does she even truly love you?

It’s horrible to think about, in fact, you don’t think you’ve ever pondered something so terrifying. 

You don’t think about it constantly, but often enough that it sticks with you. Most often, it comes to you on morning bus rides. All the lights are off except for the red emergency lights, and the only sound is the tires on gravel and the creaky static of the radio.

The ugly red sapphires above make your eyes hurt, but you stare into them, unblinking. You hate yourself and everything you are, and you do not deserve the perfection and kindness that is Kirigiri Kyōko. She loves who she is, she embraces every demerit, and all you want to do is tear your body apart.  
  


 

She holds your hand. She doesn’t speak, she only talks when necessary. You like it that way. It’s in these moments that you are reassured that she cares.

You hug her suddenly. She tenses in your arms, and that’s when the fear returns. Kirigiri Kyōko is going to leave you, all because you are needy, clingy, and desperate.

She does not let go.


End file.
